This invention relates to aiding in the teaching and playing of stringed instruments, and is particularly applicable to fretted instruments such as guitar and electric bass
In general, one of the more difficult aspects of playing stringed instruments is learning the fingering positions for the notes on the fingerboard. An electric six-string guitar for example has 6 strings each with up to 22 or more finger positions (frets) leading to up to 132 or more notes. The only way to learn the notes on the fretboard is memorization through practice. Clearly this learning task is a block to mastering these instruments
Although all stringed instruments present this problem to beginning players, fretted instruments and particularly guitar and fretted bass, have particular aspects to their playing and intended use that are unique. Non-fretted instruments, such as violin, cello and string bass, for better or for worse usually are taught in the context of learning complex music over a period of years. In general the study of these instruments is a very serious endeavor. Moreover, the playing position of these instruments is such that the player is looking directly at the top of the fingerboard in standard playing positions.
Conversely, when learning to play guitar, or bass many people simply want to play their favorite songs, often in groups with pairings of bass and guitar. Most beginning guitar teaching techniques focus on learning open chords, which are more often used in acoustic guitar playing. Most rock songs are played with an electric guitar, so learning acoustic guitar techniques first might discourage some players. The acoustic guitar can be harder to play due to heaver strings and wider necks. The electric guitar is generally much easier to play. The strings are lighter, and easier to press down, the neck is typically smaller and can be manipulated with smaller hands. This can be particular important to younger players. Typical learning experiences often do not take advantage of the characteristics of electric guitars and can cause some to abandon the guitar learning process.
The quickest and easiest way to master many rock songs quickly is to learn Barre Chords and Power Chords. The most commonly played Barre Chords are the in the form of E and A chord variations. The majority of popular songs use Barre Chords and Power Chords in Standard Tuning. This is represented by E, A, D, G, B, E for a 6 string guitar, and by E, A, D, G for the Bass. See FIG. 5a. As can be seen, in standard tuning, when these chords are played up and down the fingerboard, the cord corresponds to the fret position on the 6th and 5th strings respectively, ie a barred E played on the 5th fret is an A chord and a barred A played on the 5th fret is a D. It is practical to play barre chords on most electric guitars well up to the 18th fret or so. The other popular chords that use the 6th and 5th strings as a root, are Power Chords or the 5th Chords. These chords are typically notated by the number 5, such as A5, G5 and so on. These Chords are a hybrid of a barred A Chord, and are popular in many Rock and Blues songs. These notes in particular are commonly played on the electric guitar vs the acoustic, because full chords are not always necessary on an electric. Sometimes with distortion it sounds better to play two or three note chords, vs full chords. Because these chords only require two or three notes, they are easier to play than a standard barred A, or E. Power Chords require less finger dexterity than barre A or E chords and they are extremely versatile. Because a Power Chord contains only 2 or 3 notes, it is considered both a major, and minor chord. Meaning songs with minor notations can be played with a power chord, vs changing fingering locations to accommodate the minor. See FIG. 5b Because it is easier to play both barre, and power chords on the electric guitar, learning barre chords and power chords, in standard tuning, is the fastest way to learn a complete chord repertoire. Thus learning three fingering patterns and a couple simple modifications such minor and 7th variations, a beginning player can very quickly learn over a hundred chord positions. Even though using barre chords, and power chords cuts down on the fingering patterns needed, the player does need to know the root notes on the entire fingerboard. These chords require a root note to make it a chord. Root notes for these barre chords and power chords are most commonly found in the two lowest pitch strings, (top two strings) represented by the E and A. A simple system, particularly if it could be applied to both guitar and bass, that made it easy for beginners to know the notes on the fingerboard, particularly for the low pitch strings of the E and A., would be helpful to speed up the learning process, and allow beginning guitarists/bassists to communicate and play together the songs they know and like with minimal training.
Although fingerboard aids exist, they tend to fall into two categories. The first is decals or stickers on the fingerboard itself. These have two big disadvantages. First, the natural playing position of the Guitar does not lend itself well to looking down on the top of the fingerboard. Secondly installing such aids can require removing the strings. They are also visible from the front so an audience will see them, which is typically not desirable. Other aids exist in the form of marking on top of the rim or binding where the fingerboard meets the neck, but such systems, like the dot patterns found at selected frets, are intended as a reminder for experts and are too terse to be of much use for beginners. Thus it is the object of this invention to provide a learning/playing system that practically and easily allows for beginning players to play the notes and chords corresponding to the length of the fingerboard, in the playing position common for fretted instruments.